HARRY POTTER AND THE LOVE FANTASY
by indiananna
Summary: Ginny thinks herself to be a normal girl untill one day Harry turns up on her door.............and everything changes unexpectedly
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking good. I am quite normal looking. I am 5 feet and 6 inches with a round face and waist long brown hair. I again checked myself in the mirror .ok. I was looking god for a party. I live in Ottawa, Canada. I am 15 and study in the Ottawa high school. I am to reach my friends party in 15 minutes and I knew that I am going to be late.

I took my car keys and went out. It happened again. I again had that same feeling of being followed. I don't know why but from the past week I had the strange feeling that somebody was following me. I knew that it was impossible because that somebody had to be invisible to follow me everywhere but still I had that nasty feeling that somebody was following me.

Now again I could feel the stare of somebody on my back. I sped up and took my thoughts to another topic as I raced to Andy's house.

"Hi everyone!!" I said as I entered Andy's house.

Andy is my best friend. He is really tall with curly black hair and very pale skin that stand out in contrast to his hair. He just my best friend, everything about him is everything that I like and we really have same choice and the same attitude (sometimes it is really irritating but mostly I like him). Today is his 16 birthday and it is a grand celebration.

"Hi! Anna "he said as he came to greet me inside. All my friends were there and I was the last one to come. Well, I generally don't go to parties late but this time it took me a long time to get him a present.

"Happy birthday!!" I said as I handed him his present. Everyone was hungry so we decided to have dinner. The cake was cut and we had our dinner.

After dinner it was time of fun so we decided to play hide and seek. I know it sounds childish when you are 16 but it was Andy's favorite game.

So the game started. As I was searching for the best place to hide, Andy came and said "hey Anna I have a perfect place for you to hide so no one will be able to find you till you yourself decide to show up" and then he led me to a door and pushed me inside and then went away closing the door behind me. I was left feeling perplexed at what had happened when a voice from behind me spoke

"Hey Anna! Thank god you came. I was dying to meet you"

A chill ran through my spine as I heard a man speak. The voice was oddly familiar, yet I couldn't figure out whose voice it was.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You know me very well but I know you very little and wanna know you more. I know it is hard for you to believe but if you switch on the light you will at once recognize me" the man replied.

I was as much as startled by the reply as much I was scared. I reached for the light button and switched on the light and as I saw the man standing in front of me my mouth fell open.

Standing in front of me was a man I never expected to meet my whole life. It was Harry potter.

"Hi "he said again

It took me full 2 minutes to realize that it was not a dream and he really was standing before me. My first instinct was to yell and run to him and hug him to death but then I thought better and instead asked him "how do you know me?"

He grinned and said" well I know you since last 6 months and wanted to talk to you but I just couldn't sum the courage"

"You who defeated lord Voldemort couldn't sum up courage to talk to a girl?" I asked bewildered

"Hang on girl!! You are taking it too far. I am Daniel Redcliff, remember? There is no Harry potter and no Voldemort and no magical world. Ok?' he said quite rudely but I could sense guilt in it.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot that. But still why would you need strength to talk to me?" I asked very agog to know the truth. Slowly he came near me, took both my hands in is and said in his magical voice "to tell you that I really like you and can't imagine my life without you"

"WHAT?" I asked shocked by the news. One part of me wanted to believe him but I knew that this could not be true. It just couldn't be. Maybe it was one of Andy's jokes. But then he wouldn't waste so much of money on getting a duplicate.

"I know it is hard for you to believe this but it is the truth. I have known you for years and your grandfather was in touch with me so he always told me about you and showed me your pics and then I got all interested in you and then I kept a watch on you and then I kind of started liking you. I always wanted to meet you but your grandfather had so far prevented this then today I got my chance and I took it"

"You were following me?" I asked. He nodded. So someone **was** following me. I was right.

"But his cant is true. I mean my grandfather never told me and in fact he knew how much I fancied you. He is way too old to have direct contacts with you and as far as I know he dint have foreign contacts." I enquired further. I wanted to everything from the beginning and I wasn't going to miss out the loop holes.

"I know it was on my request that he never told you about me. Then 6 months ago he gave me the permission to talk to you and finally introduce myself to you. After figuring out my plan carefully today I finally met you" he said felling very proud as if he had achieved something impassible.

It was all sounding really fake to me but I just couldn't figure out the main loop hole. Then it clicked me.

"Hang on!" I said" you told me my grandfather gave you the permission 6 months ago but his cant be possible because he died an n year ago which proves that you are lying." I was really hurt. My idol was lying straight to me. Anger overpowered me and I started shouting" I don't believe this!! Actually I can because you are not Harry potter. You are Daniel Redcliff. I always thought that you would be the same like him but it seems like you are totally different from him. I HATE YOU!!' I turned to go out when he caught me ad held me back.

"Listen, Mr. Redcliff. I am not at all interested in talking to you so let me go" I shouted at him

"Please Anna!! Listen to me first ok! I confess I was lying but not about the part including your grandfather. I lied about me being Daniel" he confessed. He looked really ashamed." I knew that you won't believe me even if I told you the truth about his so I wanted to keep this a secret from you but now it seems that you need to know the truth. Very well, here it goes and please don't interrupt while I am speaking ok?"

"Yeah fine but you have to tell me everything ok?" I said because I really was dying to know that how can he talk to my grandfather when he was already dead and what did he mean by saying that he was not Daniel? If he was not Daniel then who was he, an imposter??


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Alright so listen to this. I am Harry Potter, the real Harry Potter who belongs to the magical world. Yes there is a magical world and you and I others belong there. And you should know this, you are a witch. When you turned 11 and Dumbeldore came to your house to take you away your parents didn't approve of your going to learn magic. So Dumbledore placed a charm on you to stop your magic to show itself whenever you are angry or upset and he erased your memory and thus you know nothing about this. "Harry said

"You mean I am actually a witch?" I asked. I was shocked. I had always believed in magic a 100% and always wanted to be a witch. It was like a dream come true. It was like you are dying in the Sahara desert out of thirst and then suddenly it starts raining!! Impossible right? But his was happening to me

"Wow "was all I managed to say and then he started laughing. I was really irritated by his laughter. Anyone would go in shock if you suddenly tell them that the only thing they ever wanted to be, they actually are that.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"Just the fact that you look so beautiful when you are in deep thought."He said

I blushed at his complement and then another thought came to my mind "still you haven't told me how you talked to my grandfather when he is already dead?"

"Oh yeah. Actually I was talking about your grandfather who belongs to the wizarding world. We have different relations in the wizarding world and so you have a grandfather there"he explained

"I have a grandfather in your world?" I asked dumbstruck. So, at least I won't be an all muggle, at least I had a family in that world or MY world.

"It's really complicated but I thing you can keep up?"He asked and I nodded my approval" in the magical world, relations are not always decided by blood. Each family has a family tree of their own and this tree is magical. Whenever a witch or wizard is born in a muggle family, he or she gets a relation in the wizarding family. The tree sprouts a branch to tell the arrival of the new member. It is not clear as to why this happens but we all follow it. Thus, when you were born you were connected to Albus Dumbledore as his granddaughter and he named you Ginny. So in our world you are known as Ginny, Ginny Dumbledore. You know that you are really famous. Everyone knows you. I think that you are more famous than me" he concluded

"Albus Dumbledore is my grandfather?" I asked awestruck" this is so cool-me a witch, a real magic world, Albus Dumbledore being my grandfather and best of all…"I stopped suddenly, I hadn't realized that I was speaking to him, I more said it like I was speaking to myself.

"And what is that best thing?"Harry asked me

I hesitated. I dint want to confess it in front of him that I too really liked him. But then I gazed into his eyes and I don't know why but the look in his eyes made me feel as if I wanted to surrender to him.

"Best of all is that I am here with you, you whom I like so much" I blurted out

His face spilt into a wide grin and then he leaned towards me to kiss me but I stepped back. He didn't look angry or upset rather he smiled.

"I knew you won't allow "he said

"Well, I don't think that we are close enough for a kiss yet" I said firmly. I mean we had just met and who knows if he is just playing with me? I dint want that to be true but still I had to consider the possibility.

"Alright. I have got loads to ask you so you better prepare yourself to answer my never ending questions" he said

"Hey!! I also want to ask you some questions" I said. There was so much going in my head right now that I felt like I would just burst. I wanted to sort out all the confusion that was there in my head and besides I wasn't ready to answer all his questions right now. Then suddenly I remembered the time, we must have been here from around half an hour. The others must be searching for me now because a game of hide and seek don't go that long.

"Sorry harry, but I think we had enough talk for a day and besides everyone must be searching for us now so I think it's time to say good bye." I said and then looked at him. He looked quite sad but then I had to go not that that I wanted to go but I had no choice. I turned to leave when he suddenly said "goodbye, Ginny. We'll meet soon, I promise. Till then one thing is sure, that I am gonna miss you very much."

I stopped dead. This was the first time that he had called me 'Ginny'. I turned and waved goodbye to him as I walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was shocked to find that the game was still going on. I was the only one who was still hiding but as I hadn't known this I had simply walked out. I made a complete fool of myself

"Of all the rooms you chose that room to hide into?"Alice asked me

I turned towards Alice confused. Alice is really smart in noticing everything. She is a head shorter than me and has a round face with a loud voice. She is a good friend of mine and is a good friend to have but she gets crossed very easily and once she gets crossed then it's very hard to please her again.

"What's the problem with that room?' I asked her, after all hadn't noticed anything unusual about that room.

"Are you deaf or what? Andy had particularly warned us not to in that room but you still choose that room to hide into why did you do that?' betty asked me, irritated.

Betty is about two inches taller than me. She has a built of an athlete and she is an athlete. She plays all kinds of sports but basketball and lawn tennis are her favorite. She is very arrogant and proud. She is also very short tempered and no one makes her angry because then you usually sport one or two broken bones. She is Alice's best friend. They are a very strange pair.

"Andy never said anything about this room. Did you Andy?" I asked him. That's strange. I was sure that Andy hadn't even mentioned the room.

"As a matter of fact, I did, but you came late and I told them everything before you v=came so you missed it" any replied

Of course! He must have said something so that the others won't come butting in. he had planned this all. That prat! I was going to kill him.

"Merlin's beard, Anna .you must be scared out of your wits in there! There are about 10 full grown mice in there and please don't tell me that you didn't even notice one" Alice asked me totally shocked.

I was stuck. Of course, there are no mice in there but Andy must have made whole the story. What a stupid idea. He couldn't come up with anything better? Now what will I tell them?

"Oh yeah! I just saw one and then I decided I didn't want to stay in the room, so I came out" I explained them. It was a good theory and I hoped that they will believe that without any further explanation.

It worked and then we had a couple of more games. Once the game ended, everyone sat down to chat. Then one by one they started to leave. I stayed because I wanted to be the last one to leave as I had some things to sort out with Andy.

"Hey! Anna, up for a race?"Betty asked me. Betty was always up for a race.

"You came in your car?" I asked Betty as usually she comes on her bike. Betty loves bikes. That's perhaps the only thing common in me and Betty, we both love bikes. Betty goes completely crazy for bikes, she just loves- no she **adores** her Hayabusa and very rarely allows anyone to ride it. I too love that bike but I usually prefer to sit behind rather than taking the wheel.

"no, but we could still have a race, my Hayabusa verses your Santro" she said. Of course she would win.

"Oh no. Certainly not. But next time when you are in your car "I told her

"Alright then, see yaa! Bye Anna! And happy birthday once again Andy!"She said as she waved us good bye and left.

Now I and Andy were the only one left. I took the opportunity and launched myself on him

"You prat! How could you do this to me? You planned this all out with Andy and you never told me! You dint even gave me a hint" I yelled at him

"Chill Anna! I dint want to spoil his surprise. I was so shocked when he showed at my doorstep. For a second I thought I had gone totally crazy and this was a nightmare but then it turned out to be a reality' he explained as he paused for breath then he continued' he dint even tell me the reason why he wanted to meet you. What did he say?" he asked me very agog to know the reason.

I knew I couldn't dodge this one but I didn't want to tell him the **whole **truth, so I decided to tell him some part but not everything.

"You won't believe what happened there" I told him, now excitement rising in me too.

"What did happen? He kissed you? Oh please tell me did he kiss you?"Andy asked me going all hyper. He was enjoying this moment very much.

"Don't be stupid Andy! All he wanted was to be my friend! God knows who told him about me and he believed it and them he wanted to be my friend. So from a whole week he was here figuring out his plan. Isn't that simply stupid?" I told him in a blur. Everything was coming out but I wasn't going to tell him everything.

"That's the kind of thing someone would do for his love and he did all this because he wants to be your friend. Yeah you are right, this is stupidity. Anyway where is he now???Still in the room or what??? "Andy asked suddenly.

"Oh -no –er - actually he – er – went out through the back window" I said as the excuse struck me. I knew he was not waiting he must have simply apparated.

"Yeah maybe because he wants to avoid publicity" Andy suggested "anyhow, all in all it was a good day for both of us, wasn't it?" Andy asked me.

I nodded. For me it was a fantastic day, an awesome day, a day I'll remember for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Next morning Ned woke me up. He was banging on my door to wake me. I was having a very nice dream. Harry was in it but then Ned's banging woke me up.

Ned is my cousin. His parents live in Brooklyn but he moved here for higher studies. Ned is the best brother in the world. He is very big and fat which makes him look like some kind of bully but his sweet voice and babyish face shows how good he is. He is my best brother.

Irritated I went to open the door.

"What is it? Today's Saturday can't I sleep peacefully?" I snapped at him

"It may be Saturday but todays the first day of your dance class, remember?" he told me.

My irritation vanished at once. From today my class was going to start again! Last year too I had joined the same class. Last year the choreographer, Dylan sir, had taught us and this year too he was going to teach. I really enjoyed the class and had great fun last year with all my friends. I was really dying to go there again.

"Thanks for reminding me Ned!!!" I told him.

"Another reminder-it's 7 already and you have to reach there by 8 so get ready fast and yeah" Ned added "don't forget to take a bottle of water with you"

"Ok. Now let me get ready. "I told him as I rushed inside to get ready.

Oh cool! This is gonna be so much fun, I thought. I really hoped that all my friends from last year join again. I had missed them all so much. I got ready in half an hour, waved goodbye to mom and went to my car. As I got in I saw a water bottle placed on the passenger seat. I smiled. Usually Ned likes to irritate me beyond all limits but I knew that he cared for me too.

I reached the class at a quarter to 8. I wasn't the first to arrive two boys and one girl was already sitting there. But I didn't know them, new addimissions perhaps. On the far end of the hall on the stage sat Dylan sir bending over a register. I approached him quietly.

"Morning sir!!" I said startling him.

He jumped and looked up. A wide grin appeared on his face. Dylan sir is about 22 years old with a build of a dancer which, of course, he is. He has got curly black hair and lots and lots of freckles on his face. He is one of my favorite teachers. I appreciate him a lot. Not just because he is a good dancer but because he is a very good person. He always maintains his calmness, no matter what the situation. He can handle everything but he hates disrespect. You can joke up to any limit with him but once your joke turns into disrespect then you are in for punishment. All in all, he is a brilliant teacher.

"Hey Anna! It's nice to see you again. "Dylan sir said.

"Nice to see you too sir "I replied. "So, what's for this year?"

"Just wait. You are gonna enjoy this lot" he replied.

"I am really looking forward to it. Has anyone from last year's batch joined?" I asked him hopefully. I really wanted to meet my friends.

"Oh yeah some of them have joined but you just wait and watch because I am not gonna give you any names" he said and again went back to his work.

I nodded and went to stand leaning on a wall. I adjusted my position in such a way so that I get a clear view of the door. I was really jumping up and down with excitement. Every few seconds I checked my watch. It's almost time; I thought they will be here any second now.

And then they came. The three of them cane togeather. As they entered they were laughing at a joke. The fist to spot Mr. was Victor. For a second he looked shocked but then he grinned and I smiled back.

Victor hadn't changed a bit. He was still tall and so slim it looked as though clothes were hanging on a stick. But his hair had changed. Instead of the short curls which he had sported last year he now had straight hair and the parting in his hair was unnaturally straight. Still he looked like the same care free Victor.

Next to Victor, Justin was walking. He was still looking at Aaron who seemed to have cracked a joke. Justin seemed to have changed a little. It looked as though he has grown a few inches, as if that was possible he was so tall already. He could beat Ron easily. His posture has also changed. His shoulders were more hunched and his face showed early signs of a moustache.

Victor nudged Justin and pointed towards me. Justin followed Victor's gaze and when he found me, he too grinned. I smiled back. That was one of the best things about Justin, you can never remain sad in his company. He always finds the right way to cheer you up. He is always happy, though sometimes he gets angry but that doesn't stay for long he always becomes his normal self in no time.

By the time I finished studying Justin, the four of them reached me. That close, Justin looked even taller. I was still marveling over Justin's tallness when Aaron spoke.

"Oh hey Anna!! What a surprise! I didn't knew you were joining too"

Aaron was the shortest of them all. His perfectly square face still had that boyish smile on it. No matter what the situation, Aaron can find a joke on it. Whatever you say he converts it to a joke. One needs to be very careful while speaking to him, as you never know when he will modify your words to crack a new joke on you.

"Hi Aaron!! I am so glad to see you all here. This class is gonna be so much fun with you all here!" I beamed.

"Hey that's not fair! I am also here" a voice from behind Aaron spoke. Aaron stepped aside and there stood Archie a look of disappointment on his face. I smiled. Archie too hadn't changed much. He was still tall and slim, his square face a bit longer and small black eyes with long black hair neatly combed and broad shoulders and long arms.

"Of course Archie how can I forget you?" I replied back beaming.

"Alright everyone! It's time. Please assemble in a line" Dylan air announced.

I turned. Surprisingly the room looked crowed. Many more people had come while I was busy with them. Apart from us, there were around 10 boys and 14 girls but I didn't know them. We all gathered in front of the stage, girls forming one and boys forming the other.

"Hello everyone!!" Dylan sir said as he opened his arms wide to welcome us all " I am Dylan and this year I am gonna teach you hip-hop. So before I start I wanna notify you a few things. This is a dance class so we are not gonna behave like quite kids, everyone enjoy yourself! But also remember that you are here to learn something and I am sure that we all are gonna enjoy ourselves a lot and I myself is looking forward to learn things from you all.

"So let's start with the register. Aaron "he called out.

"Yes sir"

"Anna"

"Yes sir"

"Archie"

"Yes sir"

"Alan"

"Yes sir" a boy replied from behind somewhere. I turned to see who it was but among do many boys I could not figure out who spoke.

This went on until sir announced a familiar name.

"Noah"

I turned immediately to see who Noah was. One of classmates name was also Noah. But the Noah here didn't reply so maybe he didn't come or he is awfully late.

Sir went on and just before the last name a boy came running into the class. Everyone turned to look at him. It was Noah. The same Noah who studied in my class.

"Sorry -- I-- am-- late---got-- stuck" he said panting heavily.

"No problem" sir said "come and stand in the line. So now that everyone here and we are ready so common everyone let's do this!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dance class was super cool. Before I knew it 2 hours were up and it was again time to go home. As I was leaving, Noah approached me.

"Hey! You are Anna right?" he asked me. I nodded. "I am Noah. We are classmates you know."

"Yeah, I know you. I see you everyday in class. So, erm… what's up? You here, I mean I didn't know you danced" I asked him.

"oh yeah, actually I'm not such a good dancer but our school is gonna hold a function, oh you must know about it, so I wanted to participate in that so I came here to learn dance so that I get selected "he replied.

Oh man! The way he speaks! He sort of sings every word. It's like you are listening to some kind of music. By looks he is good looking. He is just an inch taller than me with jet black hair standing up in all directions. His long and skinny face has always got a smile on it and that too such a big smile that his eyes almost closes when he laughs. About his nature I didn't know much but it looked as though we were going to be great friends.

"You want to participate in the dance in the welcoming function?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah! You are also gonna participate in that?" he asked me hopefully.

"Oh no! I don't need to participate because I am the one who's gonna take the auditions" I replied back smiling. Well according to today's performance, Noah is an ok dancer. I could take him in the dance.

"Cool! I didn't know that. So, if you are going to do the selection then what do you think, will I pass?" he asked me hopefully. He looked so innocent I could hardly say no to him. Well, it looked as though he really wanted to be in the dance and I too needed people for my dance, so……

"Um, I think you'll pass" I told him smiling. His face lit up and a brilliant smile touched his face.

"Thanks! You are really good. You just see, I am gonna work really hard and- ." he began

"Don't worry. We'll talk about that later. Right now I have to go home. Bye!!" I told him as I went away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow in school!" he said as he waved me.

Good, I thought, once I was back in my car and on my way to home, he is a nice guy. He could a good friend of mine.

Next day in school I was informed t that the function was to be held on next to next Monday, so it left me with two weeks for preparation. I put up a notice inviting all those who wanted to participate to contact me during lunch in the cafeteria.

Around 30 people showed up. I wrote their names and asked them to stay back after school and meet me in the gym. Then I wrote all of their names. Noah didn't show up at all. Maybe he didn't read the notice, I thought. No problem I speak to him during class.

Back in class I searched for him but he wasn't there, so maybe he didn't come to school. Ok, I'll take his auditions tomorrow.

Auditions were a nightmare. At first I was in a good mood, thinking that I'll get good dancers but as it turned out I got the worst ones. I had to select 15 people but there was no who was at least average. At last I set for my friends Andy, Anne, Vanessa, Betty, Kathy, Alice, Nicole and Ashley. Then I selected 6 boys for them. So all in all I selected 14 people and then divided them into pairs of 2.

"So now Andy you are my partner, right. So I need one more boy for Vanessa." I said after an hour of mind eating work.

"Hang on! Anna, I am sorry but I am pairing with Vanessa. So you have to find a boy for you." Andy said.

"What? No you can't do this. You said you'll dance with me. You can't pair yourself; I decide who will be whose partner." I told him. How can he deceive me now? I assumed him to be my partner all the time and now he tells me that he wants to be Vanessa's partner.

"I know but-." Andy lowered his voice so that only I could hear him. "I – um- wanna dance with Vanessa, you see, she's really cute and I like her."

My mouth fell open. My best friend likes a girl who is also my friend but he never told me.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked him.

"I thought you will tell her. I am sorry I know v should have told you because I know that if you are ever in a relationship then I'll be the first one you would tell, but I was a little afraid." He confessed.

I felt a little guilty. He thinks I would tell him if I was in a relationship and I was the exact thing which he thinks I would never do.

"So now, because I am Vanessa's partner, whom are you going to make your partner?" Andy asked me. I knew he wanted to change the subject so let it go at that moment but I was going to get him in the future.

"I think Noah will be best suited to be my partner as next to you he is the best dancer or maybe he dances better than you." I told him.

"NOAH. You mean Noah Carter?" Andy asked me and I nodded. "Are you mad? Have you ever talked to him? Leave that, have you ever seen him dance that you are comparing him to me?"

"Yeah, I have seen him dance. He joined the same dance class that I go to. I even talked to him and he said he really want to participate in this dance." I told him.

"Ok, if that's your decision then all I can say is 'all the best!'. You are right he **is** the best suited for you." Andy said giggling as we made our way towards the car park.

"When we see him dance tomorrow then we'll see who's right." I replied back.

Back at home I tried to keep myself busy. I succeeded but then by 7 in the evening I had absolutely no work to do. Once I am free my mind goes back to harry. I didn't want to think about him because I knew that it would cause more pain but as I was free my mind wandered back to him.

Only 3 days had passed since I had talked to him but it seemed like 3 weeks had passed. Gosh! I missed him so much, what would happen in future. Anyhow I passed 3 hours and at 10 I went to an uneasy sleep, thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Andy stood with his mouth open while Noah danced. There was a look of utter shock on Andy's face. He clapped hardest when Noah's dance ended.

"So Andy, now what do you think about Noah?" I asked him.

"Well, I can say only one thing 'he is simply awesome and the perfect partner for you'." Andy replied. He looked as though he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey! Anna." Noah said as he approached me. "So am I in?"

"Of course you are in. with a performance like that no one can have you out. So congrats, you'll be my partner for the dance." I informed him.

"Really?" he asked me astounded. Then that innocent smile came back on his face. "Wow! That's really cool!"

"Alright now, everyone gather around." I announced. "From tomorrow we are going to start the dance practices and we have only 2 weeks for this so I want full concentration from each one of you. Tomorrow everyone will meet me here in the gym as soon as school gets over. That's all. See you all tomorrow. Bye!!!" I said and then everyone dispersed and I made my way towards the car park.

A whole week passed, and we prepared for the dance. Noah was brilliant. Mine and Noah's pair were awesome. I don't want to show off but the truth was that we were the best of all.

I tried my best to keep my mind of harry. At first I was able to keep myself busy. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday went ok and the Saturday came and I had my dance class so the whole day I kept thing about the class.

I had so much fun in the class that it kept me busy the whole day. Aaron, Justin, Victor and Archie are superb. With them time passes so easily that I don't even know and 2 hours just rush by. And now Noah also joined our group so I had really very much fun with all of them. I am very lucky to have friends like them.

But after Saturday came Sunday. No matter how hard I tried not to think about harry my mind went back to him. All I did was to sit whole day in my room and post stupid tweets on twitter. I tweeted every word that explained how sad I was. I was about to logout when just because of practice I checked people who followed me. Then came a surprise for me.

Harry potter is following me on twitter!!!!

A ray of hope suddenly lit in my heart. At least he hadn't forgotten me. And with that small ray of hope I went to sleep thinking about the wonderful experience I had with him and hoping that I get to meet him soon. But I knew I'll have to wait for what looked like ages before I meet him again.

How very wrong I was………..


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Next day I woke at 6 got ready and went downstairs to have my breakfast. My grandmother was already there.

"Good morning." I said. " anything new?" I asked her

"Oh yeah, there's a surprise for you." Ned said from behind me.

"And what's that?" I asked him.

"It is this hot news Daniel Redcliff is coming here today and will stay with us for the whole week." He said "isn't that simply awesome?"

"What you mean harry is coming here? At our home? For what?" I asked him. I was completely shocked at the news. "Ned will you please tell me the whole story?" I asked him.

"Chill Anna I'll tell you the whole story. First you calm down and sit down." He told me. I did as he asked and then he began his tale...

"Actually he is coming here today and he chooses to stay at our house. He called grandmother yesterday and then they had a talk and then she told me that he is coming here. Now why is he coming here what does he wants all that o don't know because she is not telling me. You can try if she tells you that." He said as he looked at my mom and then he went off to his room.

After he was gone I turned towards my mom and looked at her. She smiled and then instead of answering my question asked me another one.

"Did you meet Daniel at Andy's birthday party?" she asked me.

I was taken aback for a movement. How in the world did she get to know this? Then it clicked me that maybe Daniel had told her that. And if he had told her that then did he also tell her everything that he said to me? I did not know what to say so I decided on the truth.

"Well yeah I did meet him at Andy's party." I replied back. Then before she could enquire more I asked her "how do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"Well yeah he said that he had met you Andy's party and you had become friends. He said that you invited him to stay at our house the next time he came to Ottawa. So now that he is here he wanted to know if it would be ok if he comes to stay with us." She said.

Relief spread over me as I was happy that he hadn't told mom everything. For a split second I had the thought that he might have told her everything. "He is so stupid. He could have told me that instead of calling you directly." I said.

"It's alright at least I got to know about you two otherwise god knows when you would have told me that." She said.

"Sorry mom. I just forgot to tell you. Anyway when is he coming?" I asked her. I hope he comes after I go to school because then I won't have to face him in front of mom.

"He said he'll be here by 7:45. So he must be here in about 15 min." She replied. "Now Anna, he is going to stay in the guest room opposite your room so you better go and check the room."

Oh no. I thought. He's going to stay in the room that is opposite to mine.

My house is a one story house. The ground floor has a hall, living room, kitchen and two rooms which are occupied by mom and Ned. My room is on the first floor and just opposite my room is the guest room in which harry will stay. My grandfather had built a hostel for students who came here for studies. My house was situated in the hostel campus only. We have building each with 50 rooms and one room has the capacity of 4 people. So it's big place. One building for boys and another for girls. Both are situated perpendicular to each other and between them is my house. It sort of forms in L-shape.

My house

Boy's hostel

Girl's hostel

Garden

"Mom, I am not going to wait for him. I have school at 8, so I'll go by 7:45" I told her.

"Oh common Anna! You have to stay here till he comes after all he is your friend and is here on your request." She replied back. I started to protest but she cut me "no I don't want to listen anything. You will stay here till he comes and that's final."

I nodded and went upstairs to check the room. It was in good condition. Then I went in my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed for school not for receiving someone. I thought about changing my clothes but then just let it go. I went down again to wait for him.

Then he came. He came in a shiny black limo. I greeted him inside and then I introduced him to mom and Ned. Then I took him upstairs to show him his room.

"This is your room." I said as I opened the door of his room and he went inside.

"Ok. Where is your room?" he asked me.

"This one" I said as I showed him my room. My room was opposite his so I just showed him the door of my room form the door of his room.

"Won't you show your room to me?" he asked me.

"I would but not now as I am getting late for school. And...Uhm....will you do a favour for me?" I asked him. He nodded. "Please don't tell mom anything about us."

"Ok. I understand you don't want to tell her now. But sooner or later you'll have to tell her." He said.

"Yeah I'll tell her one day. When I get back I want to ask you many things. And this time first you'll answer my questions." I told him. He smiled and nodded. I waved him goodbye and to school.

I reached school and met all my friends again. I particularly wanted to talk to Anne. Anne is my best friend and understands me very much. She is very tall with very long hair, even longer than mine. She has got a round face and wears square spectacles. Then I told her everything about me and harry. Well I told her all that Andy knew and nothing more than that. Then I asked her to keep this s secret and not to tell anyone.

Till inch everything was fine. Then the word spread that me and harry are friends. Then came another surprise. After lunch was over a black limo came to school. I was shocked. I am trying to keep my and Harry's relationship a secret and he is coming to my school. What is he thinking?

But to my relief he had not come to meet me. Instead he had some work with the principal, . At first I was relieved that he hasn't come to meet me but then another thought came to my mind. What is he doing here?

Later that day an announcement was made that my school is going to hold a competition which was "the biggest harry potter fan." As soon as I heard the announcement I got excited. Now I'll prove him that I **am** his biggest fan.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

On reaching home I found out that he hasn't returned yet. I wanted to talk to him. God, I already missed him so much. I didn't know when he will return so I went back to work. I changed into home clothes and then had my dinner. Even when I was doing all these things my mind was somewhere else. I just kept wondering when he will return. Time seemed to have slowed down.

At last I could no longer hold myself so I went into his room and decided to wait for him there. I was just looking around when he came.

"Hi" I said as he entered. He wasn't even surprised to see me there.

"I knew you would be waiting for me." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"How did you know that?" I asked him. That's not possible. He wasn't even here when I came and still he knew that I would be waiting for him.

"It was obvious. I came to your school today and I know you would want to ask me about it and knowing the level of your curiosity there was no way you would wait in your room for me to come. Instead you would be jumping up and down with anxiety and cursing time for running so slow." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Damn it! He can guess me so well. I mean yeah everything he said was 100 percent true but how in the world did he knew me so much? Before I could voice my problem he spoke

"Alright. So I am ready to answer your never ending stream of questions." Then he added sternly "but that doesn't mean all the questions. I'll answer the questions which you are capable of handling."

"But..." I started but he cut me off. "If you want answers then that's the condition or we won't talk at all." He said.

I nodded. "Good." He said. "So what's your first question?"

I had already given a lot of thought at what and what not I wanted to ask him. But now when he was sitting in front of m, ready to answer, I just did not know where to start from. Then I collected myself and without waiting started asking him all that I wanted to know.

He gave me most of the answers but there were some he absolutely refused to tell me. He told me that J.K. Rowling had written was based on the true story that happened with Harry. Still there were things that she had changed like the part about Ginny because she just wanted to get a girl in Harry's life. The girl inside the chamber of secrets was a new girl who had joined that year and was Ron's cousin.

Then were things that J. had faked in the book like deaths of so many people. Dumbeldore, Sirius, Fred, Dobby and Colin were all alive but the rest were dead. Dumbeldore was captured and held as a bait (for harry) in the sixth year and Snape was responsible for it. But in the end Snape helped Dumbledore to escape and in the process he lost his life. I wasn't happy to hear that he really was on Harry's side. But the still Moddy, Tonks, Lupin were actully dead. There were many more whose name harry didnt know.

Still there were many things that he didn't tell me like whether Dumbledore was gay or not. And he didn't tell me if I was allowed to do magic or not. He said I would have to ask that to Dumbledore myself.

"Ya. It's so easy. I will just walk upto him and ask him if I am allowed to do magic or not..." I retorted.

"Of course you can. In fact you don't even have to wait for it. Next week we are going to Hogwarts to meet him." He said.

What? I was completely shocked by the news. I mean it was just an impossible dream to meet dumbel...erm...my grandfather. It has always been a fantasy for me to meet him. And here harry tell me that I was going to meet the biggest sorcerer of the world in just one week!

I was still marvelling the thought of meeting Dumbeldore when harry brought me back to earth

"Whoa! You still there or not?" he asked me waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Are you really goanna take me to him?" I asked him. I still wasn't out of the shock. My eyes were still wide open.

Surprisingly he started laughing. His laugh snapped me out of my dream.

"What? What's so funny in this that you want to laugh?" I asked him irritated. I mean seriously it's such a big thing for me and he wants to laugh?

"Oh no it's just that I didn't expect such a reaction from you. I thought you would be waiting for me to tell you when we are going to meet him. I didn't know that you didn't expect this as all. I really am goanna take you to meet Dumbeldore. Don't worry next Saturday well go to meet him." He explained.

"But how will we? I mean we can't just go all the way to London. My mom will never allow me and besides I have school and then there's tickets and visa and...." I started to tell him but he just cut me short.

"Anna! Wake up! It's the magical world. You don't need tickets and all this planning. We will just apparate there in the evening, and then we'll spend the night there and return back in the morning. So just clam down no need to be so hyper." He said explaining.

"Ya but I still need to ask my mom for permission and I know there's no way she's goanna allow me." I said again downhearted.

"So don't tell her. Anyway we are going to go at about 10 pm form here and by that time your mom will be asleep and we will return by 6 in the morning so you'll be here when your mom wakes up. If you don't tell her she'll never know." He said then looking at me he added softly "I know that you don't want to lie to your mom but there's no other alternative. If you don't want to tell your mom about us and you being a witch then you'll have to hide a lot of things form her because this is just the starting and I have a lot of things in store for you."

"Well, I guess you are right. I can't tell her about myself yet, I am not prepared but sooner or later I'll have to tell her and till then it looks like I'll have to lie to her." I said as I sighed.

He looked at me with love filled eyes and put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and then it was like I could do anything for him. I could do anything to be with him. Even lying to my mom (whom I loved so much and I never lied to her) didn't seem so bad if in exchange I got to be with him.

"Now you should go and do your work. I am also tired and I think you have a lot more to do so you better get going I'll talk to you later." He said as he freed me and I got up. I walked out of his room and went to mine. Instead of the 'work' that I was supposed to do, I just sat on my bed and started thinking about my upcoming meeting with my grandfather. This was awesome. I was going to meet the greatest sorcerer in the world!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night I couldn't even sleep. I was so excited. I made up all of types of plans as to what I will do there, all that I wanted to see; all that I wanted to ask Dumbeldore. But I would have to wait for a whole week for that. I also realised that it won't be as easy as I was thinking it to be. There were so many things to be taken care for. The function on Saturday, I still didn't know who the chief guest was. Then there the work at home, I had to submit some documents by Saturday that were really important. All this I have to in this week and I had no idea how I will be able to complete them when my mind was not with me.

Next day at school I got another shock. The HARRY POTTER BIGESST FAN competition was to start from next Monday so to mark its opening and to welcome harry to our school, our school was conducting the function.

Great! I thought. Just what I need now, to make a complete fool of myself in front of harry with my dancing. Sure I knew that I was a brilliant dancer but dancing in front f harry was another thing. Even if I danced well then our dance theme was another problem. We were presenting a romantic story about a girl and boy who eventually fall in love and then how they achieve their love. Noah and I were the leads. I had completely no idea how he would react seeing me dance so close with Noah. He had no idea that I considered Noah as my brother and in fact I had never introduced them.

What would he think? How would he react? Man! Why do I have so many problems?

That week for me the most terrible week. I restlessly practised for my dance. While practising time used to slip away like water and at home time just didn't pass. Sure I had a lot of work to do but the mere presence of harry in the same house was like a virus to me. I just couldn't work when he was in the house.

And harry himself was not at all compromising. Whenever I sat down for work he would just stand at his door and look at me. I mean, what is this, how in the world am I supposed to work when he just stands there and look at me?

I had a test next day at school and I was studying. Well, trying to study actually and harry was not at all helping me. I mean I don't want him to sit there and teach me but at least he can do his own work and not disturb me. He just couldn't control himself. Every half an hour he would emerge from his room and come to my room, then look at me for 5 minutes and then went back to his room. It was just crazy.

"Harry. Please tell me what do you want?" I asked him for about the seventh time.

"Nothing Anna, I just thought of paying you a visit." He answered simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, we are living in the same house for the past 3 days. You don't need to pay me a visit. And besides you just came half an hour ago. What are you thinking? Why are you doing this, what do you want, please tell me?"

"Can't tell you right now. When I am ready I'll tell you. Ok bye for now." He said as he turned then took a step forward and turned back.

"Hey, I forgot. I do have some work from you. Can I please borrow those sketches that you made? You know all those harry sketches that you made. Can I please borrow those?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah. Wait I'll get them. They- hang on! How did you know that I have some sketches? I never told you about them?" I asked him. Why is that always he knows more about me? I never told him about my sketches. I didn't even tell him that I draw. Even if he knew about them then why did he want them right now?

"Oh. I am sorry Anna I never told you but I used to keep a watch on you. I had this 24 hour working cam that followed you everywhere. Only when you were asleep it came back to me and then I used to watch the whole clipping. That's how I know about your sketches. I saw you make one of them and then when you put it in your file that's when I knew that you had made so awesome sketches." He said.

"What? You kept a watch on me the whole time? Even in my room?" I asked him. He nodded. He did look ashamed but then I was really angry. I mean how he can do this, it's not fair. And no matter how ashamed he looked I was not going to forgive him so easily.

"That's not at all good what you did harry. You shouldn't have done this. I do have something called privacy you know. You watched me 24 hours. This is illegal. I can file a case on you. I didn't like it all. You..." I just shouted every word at him. I meant to continue but he stopped me.

"Anna! I am really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it. At first I just wanted to know your routine but then watching you every day was like an addiction to me, I just couldn't stop myself. It was so fascinating for me to watch you that I just couldn't quit. I am really sorry, Anna. Please forgive me." He said. This time I could see that he really regretted it.

His explanation took me by surprise. I am his fascination. Whoa, that was really a shock. He couldn't help quit watching me? I am an addiction to him. These words were just a dram and I couldn't believe that he had really said all that. I smiled. This was really happening with me! He really loved me!

"I am apologising and you are smiling?" he said. He was shocked.

I blushed. "Oh well it's not like that. I just can't believe that said all that. I didn't know that I mean so much to you. It just took me off for a second. That's why I smiled. It's fine. But please don't keep a watch on me anymore. Ok?" I told him.

He nodded and smiled. I brought out my sketch book but didn't give it to him. I still hadn't completed with him.

"I would give you the file only if you tell me why you are visiting me every 30 mins or so." I told him.

"No I won't tell you that. First let me finish my work only then I'll tell you." He said.

"You want the file or not?" I asked him, waving the file in front of him. He was thinking. At first he didn't want to surrender, but then he didn't really have a choice, so he nodded.

I was waiting for him to answer but he just didn't open his mouth.

"What? Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked him impatiently. What was this work that he was doing that he can't even tell me?

"I just don't know how to tell you. When I saw that you have made my sketches I was curious to know how you make them. I mean, to make such a perfect sketch you would have you know each and every angel of my face. I am not a good painter but I also want to have a sketch of yours. So decided to paste your picture in my head so that when I get back ill get a painter and then describe your face to him so that he can make it. From last 3 hours I am trying to get a permanent pic of yours in my head but every time I am missing one or another detali. I just don't know how to do it. So want to see your sketches to get some idea. So can you please give your sketches?" he asked me. All the time that he was saying this he was looking down but now he looked up to see my reaction.

My reaction was obvious. I was completely dumbstruck.

Here I was thinking that he was trying to disturb and waste my time while actually he was trying to memorise my face in great detail so that he could get my perfect sketch! He was so...

"I know that you must be thinking that I am so stupid that even in 3 hours I can't get your perfect pic. It should be so easy and still I can't so that. I can't remember your face if it would have been someone else then it would have been alright but I can't remember your face. Shame on me." He said. His voice told me how frustateded he was with himself.

"Are you mad? Of course I don't think you are stupid. No one has ever tried to memorise my face. You want to do so much for me. It's so ..." I paused. I didn't want to say it. I blushed.

"Go on, it's so what?" he asked me curiously.

"It's so...so...romantic of you. I never imagined you would do that. Thank you very much." I told him.

He smiled. His smile was so awesome I just wanted it to be there. I felt like I could sit for eternity and watch that smile and still not be satisfied.

"So will you please stay still for 5 mins so that I can study your face?"He asked me. I nodded. Then I look into his eyes...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Time did'nt matter at that moment. I just kept looking and looking into hiss eyes, trying to go deeper so that his brain woud poen too me. This is a littlle unbeliveble but if i concentrate into a person's eyes very carefully then i can read his really difficult for me but this time it was really easy. Just two mins of concentration and his mind opened to me. I myself was shocked that i could so easily enter his mind. But the thing thst was really shocking was what he was thinking.

I knew he was studying my face, but the detalis were what took me by surprise. And just below her lower lip, on the right side there's a frekel, he thought. Then there's another one just below her left eye. That's it. No more frekels. Hmm…her lower lip is more red and big compared to her upper lip and…

My concentration broke at that point and I smiled. His concentration allso broke.

"Why did you smile so suddenly? I was just..." he started to say but I cut him off.

"You were just marvelling that thought that my lower lip is bigger thatn my upper lip." I told him. His eyes widened.

"How in the world did you know what i am thinking at the moment?" he asked me, clearly schocked.

I blushed. I hadnt thought how would i explain that to him. "It's quite simple. I read your mind while you were reading my face with such concentration taking in every small detali." I replied.

"How did you do it? I mean you have to be an expert in occumelency to be able to do that." He said even more confused now.

"No. I am not using magic. I can read someon's mind when i concentrate very hard on thier eyes." I told him. "It's just natural." I added with a shrug.

"So every time you look into my eyes you can actully read my mind and know what i am thinking?" he asked me, stunned.

"No! I am not that natural. I have to concentrate very har to be able to read someones mind. I have to go deeper and deeper till your mind opens yourself to me. It depends on person to person. Some have protected minds whilr some are just open books. I dont know how it happned ttoday but it seemed like your mind was inviting me to read it." I explained.

"That's super cool! Never knew you had something like that in you." He said.

"Well there are things you can't find by just keeping a watch on me." I replied back sarcastically.

"But at least now tell me why do you need these sketches?" I asked him.

"Well I want to study the sketches in detail. I want to see each and stroke that you have made to complete my face." he replied back.

He was totally mad. I mean, who would do such kind of a thing. Why would he want to study my sketches closely?

"You are really mad." I told him as I handed him the file.

"So finally you know who I am." He said jokingly as he took the file.

Then he went back to his room and I went back to my studies. Thankfully he didn't came back to look at my face. Maybe the sketches were keeping him busy enough. Three hours later I was done with my studies. It was almost 12. I knew that Harry must be asleep by now but still I just had a feeling to go and see him. I followed my instinct and went to his room. The door was closed but light was coming from his room and so I knew that he was still awake unless he sleeps with the light on. I knocked and a moment later he opened the door.

"You are still awake?" He asked me shocked.

"Yup. I just completed my studies. What are you doing so late?" I asked him curiously.

"Well I am still studying your sketches. I must say they are completly awesome. I have reached the third one now." He told me motioning towards the file where it lay on the bed with a magnifying glass over it.

"You are actully studying my sketches with a magnifying glass?" I asked him completely shocked.

"Well ya I am." He said in a matter of fact way. "You it's amazing how you have tried to make it look like me. Every curve and every stroke just sort of blend togeather to form a complete face. It's really amazing."

"Hey it's really impressive that you are actully that much interested in my sketching. But you know it's really late now and think that you should go to sleep." I told him.

"Ya you are right, I should get some sleep now. Well then I'll see you tomorow. Good night." He said.

"Good night." I said as I walked toward the door, went out and closed it behind me.

I went to my room and went to bed thinking about Harry. He is so different, I thought. He thinks so much and that too so diffrently. Just because he wanted to memorize my face in great detali he started studying my skecthes so that he could set up a basic idea of how faces are made and then in that way it will be easier for him to remember my face. God, he is simply marvelous. And then just like that, thinking about Harry, I went to sleep, to walk into another world where I would be with Harry, without problems and disturbances, just me and him, and our never ending love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was desperately waiting for Saturday to come. But I had to go through a lot before Saturday. The excitement of the competition had gripped the whole school. Students of around all ages had registered for the competition. Wherever I went in the school I could here people talking excitedly about the competition. My own friends were very excited. From my friends only Vanessa, Ashley and Nicole had registered.

As so many people had registered, my nervousness increased. This is going to be so tough, I thought. So many people have registered. In this crowd how will I succeed? I desperately wanted to win this competition. My wish to win the competition made me nervous. My nervousness grew day by day.

It came out during my dance practices. Day by day I was getting worse at dance. I constantly forgot steps and the one which I was able to remember, I did them very badly. I just didn't know what to do. Dance was becoming impossible day by day.

"Anna! Where is your mind? You are forgetting so many steps even though you yourself have choreographed it. What is troubling you?" Noah asked me after one disastrous practice.

"I don't know what's happening. I am so nervous. I really want to win this competition but with so many people how in the world will I win this? I see Harry everyday working day and night preparing for this competition and I don't even have a hint of what's coming. Then there is this dance. We have to do everything right because it marks the opening of the competition. How am I supposed to handle everything?" I said, well almost yelled.

This always happened with me when I am with Noah. I just don't how but in the one week that we became friends; we became such good friends that I know almost everything about him and he also knows almost everything about me, almost. I don't know why but he is just so frank with me that I feel so safe in his company that I speak out everything that comes to my mind when I am with him.

"Chill down Anna! Don't worry at all. I know that you are going to win this competition. Why are you so nervous about this, in fact you should be confident because I think that you are really the best fan and I know that you are going to win this competition." Noah told me reassuringly.

"How do you know that I am going to win this?" I asked him

"I just know." he replied back, that innocent smile coming back to his face.

I smiled and felt relaxed. I don't know why but seeing him smile that way makes me feel relaxed and my tension leaves me. After that I tried to dance with full concentration but I don't know why my mind just wasn't working. My hands were going somewhere and my legs somewhere else. I was making a complete fool of myself.

Why is this happening with me? I thought, back at home. I know am nervous but why is this hindering in my dance only? Everything else I am doing is going just fine but the moment I start dancing, I don't know what I am doing. What could this mean? What is coming that is so related to my dancing?

School practice was at least bearable because everyone there was my friends and knew me and my problem. But this was not the case with my dance class.

Saturday came and though I felt miserable going to the class I still had no choice but to go there. I was literally trembling with fear when I entered the class.

Today my anxiety level was more as today so much was to happen. From Monday competition was to start and the on Monday we had the opening ceremony also and if that was not enough then Harry was going to take me to Hogwarts today. So much things were there that I felt like having a nervous breakdown.

Just as I had feared, dance class was a nightmare. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate my mind went back to Harry and then I just didn't know what to do. I was the worst dancer that day. I tried my best but there was no outcome. Again and again I forgot steps and the ones which I remembered, I performed horribly. Everyone was watching me only. It was so humiliating but I could do nothing. At last sir called time out. I went and sat down on a bench, my head hung low. Then Noah came and sat beside me. Behind him Justin, Victor, Archie and Aaron also came.

Noah took my hands into his and looking into my eyes said "Anna! Don't be upset. I know you are nervous but please don't let it get into your way. Find the dancer inside you, you know that you are an awesome dancer and don't let the situations around you ruin your dance. I know that you can do this. Try to concentrate and I know you will get the dancer inside you again."

I turned to look at Noah. I was shocked like anything. Noah had said almost everything that Ned would have said if he would have been here. Noah is just like a brother to me. He cares for me so much just like Ned does. There is only one difference between them- Noah is not aggressive and Ned is totally aggressive. I tell him anything about a boy irritating me or anything and Ned would ball up his fits immediately while Noah would just tell me to think calmly and go and talk to him politely. So all in all Noah would be a very good brother,

I thought.

"You know Anna he didn't say that in Arabic that you are looking at him like that." Archie said.

I turned my gaze away from Noah. Maybe I was staring at him too long. "No it's not like that Archie; I was just shocked that Noah could say something that heavy." I replied back.

"Oh let it go Anna. We all know that you fancy Noah and there us something going on between you." Justin said.

I looked at Justin. How dare him! Noah was like a brother to me and he thinks I fancy him? What stupidity! Before I could voice my thoughts, Noah spoke "Oh please guys, there's nothing like that. Anna is just like a sister to me. There's nothing going on between us. So please stop this."

Thank god Noah also thinks like that for me. That is why he cares for me so much because he doesn't have a sister and maybe I posed as a good sister for him.

Just then Aaron started laughing. Then Justin, Victor and Archie also started laughing. I looked at Noah and he looked at me just and was just as confused as I was.

"Chill Anna it was just a joke. We know that there's nothing between you and Noah." Justin said, and when I glared at him he added "it was Victor's idea not mine."

Just then sir called time out. I returned back to my position and dance started again. This time I did my very best to concentrate and thankfully I did a little better then before but I still knew that my performance wasn't up to the mark. Anyhow the class ended and everyone started leaving. I looked at Dylan sir and found him looking at me only. He turned his head away. I made my way towards him because after today's performance I owed him an explanation.

"Sir, I am really sorry for today." I said as I approached him. He looked at me. I didn't know what he was thinking but one thing was sure it wasn't anything good.

"I don't know what's bothering you Anna but I have never seen you perform so badly. If this is the way you are going to perform then I am sorry to say but I'll have to keep you for extra hours. "Sir said.

"I am really sorry sir. There's so much going on lately that I am not able to concentrate on dance. But I promise you sir that next Saturday I won't give you any chance to complain. Please sir forgive me this time, I am very confused and nervous because of the situations. Till next Saturday everything will be solved and then I will live up to your expectations, sir. I promise you that." I said. That was all I could say to him.

"I believe you Anna. I know that sometimes there are problems in life and its fine. Today I am letting you go but next time it won't be so. Next time I want the dancer back. Ok?" he said.

"Definitely sir. Next time there will be no mistake." I assured him. Alright then. I'll see you next Saturday." sir replied back.

I waved him goodbye and then made my way towards home.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I got home thinking how badly I had performed today but my sadness fanished once I was back home. Just as I was climbing the stairs to my room, Harry was coming down.

"All the best for today. Be prepared." He said as he passed me.

I looked at him as he went out the house. God only knows what he has kept in store for me for today's night, I thought as I made my way towards my room.

The day passed without much activity. As it was just Saturday I spent my day talking with my mom and completing all the paper work of the hostel. Harry still hadn't returned so I didnt get a chance to speak to him. He returned at 5 in the evening and by that time I was helping mom cook dinner so I got no chance to speak to him. Then while I was still busy perparing dinner with my mom, Harry and Ned went out to talk. God knows what they talked abhout. Some stupid game I think.

Anyway it was only after dinner that I returned to my room. It was almost time to get ready. Harry had told me that we'll be leaving at 10:30 and it was already 10 by the time I went to my room. I still hadn't decided what i was going to wear. It took me almost 15 minutes to decide what to wear. At last I settled on a black t-shirt and a cargo. I decided to dress in causals because after all I was just going to meet my grandfather. There was no party or anything like that. So I decided on causuals.

I was combing my hair when there was a soft tap on my door. I at once knew that it was Harry. I immediately opened the door and there in front of me stood the most handsome guy in a stunning black suit, Harry. He was looking so handsome almost like god.

'Wow Harry! You are looking so fabullus." I told him. "But why are you dressed so formally?"

"You are going to meet your grandfather but I am going to meet professor Dumbeldore. I need to be dressed properly." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Alright. How do I look?" I asked him, once again turning my attention back to my apperance.

"You look perfect Anna." He said and I smiled. "But there is one thing missing in you." He added.

"What?" I asked him, my nervousness returing back.

He smiled and moved forward and suddenly planted a smooth kiss on my cheek. I turned to look at him and then it clicked me that he had actully kissed me. I blushed.

"That's it. Your face just needed a little more colour and now you are blushing like a tomato." Harry said as he smiled at me.

I blushed more. He could be so naughty sometimes and then could be so romantic. He looked at his watch and exclaimed "We better get going Anna. It's almost time."

Again my nervousness came back to me. I turned to check myself in the mirror again. Perhaps Haary noticed my nervousness because he pulled me away from the mirror.

"You are perfect Anna. Don't fidget. Eveything will be awesome. You'll just love it." He said. "Now, we are apparating to Hogsmead. You take my hand behind the wrist."

I gripped his hand tightly and nodded. He looked at me and then he turned. Apparating was horrible. It was as if a gaint annaconda had me in its grip and it was trying to suffocate me until I had no room to expand my lungs. The moment I thought that I could hold no more, it stopped. I turned and found myself looking at Hogsmead.

The sight was bewitching. It must be aroung 6 in the evening here and the sun was about to set. The whole of Hogsmead was decorated with hundreads of candels. It glowed like anything. It was as if there was some kind of function here.

"Wow! This is awesome Harry! Hogsmead looks so fantastic. Is there any particular day that they are celebrating today?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah there is." He said with a smirk and added when I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "I must have forgotten to tell you. Dumbeldore thought that the 'homecoming' and introduction of his granddaughter to the magical world must be a memorable one. So todays there is a party in Hogwarts for your 'homecoming' as he calls it and thus Hogsmead has also decided to join in the celebration." He explained with a smile.

Ok. It took a whole minute for the news to sink in. There was a party at Hogwarts to celebrate my 'homecoming'. People are going to celebrate just because I am visiting the magical world for the first time. That really was a total shock. Now I understood why Harry was so formaly dressed and why he didn't tell about the party earlier because he knew I would have freaked out. How very smart of him.

But that didnt mean that I was going to leave him just like that.

"Why did you do this?"I shouted at him. "Alright I know I must have freaked out if you would have told me about the party earlier but then atleast I would not have come in a tshirt and jeans. Now I will make a complete fool of myself in front of all those people there and in front of Dumbeldore. Why did you do this Harry? Now what am I supposed to do?"

"You really think thatI am going to take you to a party dressed like this and allow you to make fun of yourself? It's your 'homecoming' Anna and I won't let this be any bad for you. I have already planned eveything. I have got a dress ready for you and Hermione is waiting for you to get you ready for the party." He explained to me.

Again I was shocked. Why on earth is he planning so much for me? Why? I know he likes me but still, who on earth does so much for someone you know for just 1 or 2 weeks?

"Thanks so much Harry but I really cant take it." I said. I knew that it was really stupid to go to the party like that but I just couldnt accept gifts form him so fast, I mean I barley knew him.

"I am not gonna hear any of this 'no' from you. It's your choice. Either go to the party like this and make a complete fool of yourself or take the dress I got for you and look absoultely gorgeous." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I could see that he had planned all this in a way so that I had no option left but to do as he says. I nooded and he smiled.

"Good. So now you go to Aberforth's house where, Hermione who will get you ready. Then you can come with her to hogwarts where I'll be waiting of you." He said.

"Ok. Which one is Aberforth's house?" I asked him.

"The one behind you." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I turned to see the house. Someone from the window was looking at us. Maybe that is Hermione, I thought. I started to make my way towards her only to be stopped by Harry.

"Hey wait!" he said and I turned to look at him. He came up to me and without saying anything pulled me into a hug. I was shocked but recovered quickly. He had both of his hands on my waist and then and he pulled me even closer. I wound my hands behind his neck and snuggled into him. His scent was so good, his touch was so awesome, and I just wanted to stay there like that, forever.

But then he released me and I unclapsed my hands from his neck.

"Bye. I am waiting for you. Come fast." He said and I nooded and then turned and made my way towards Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the door of Aberforth's house opened the next moment I found myself beign given a warm hug by Hermione. I smiled. At least being with Hermoine wont be that difficult.

"Anna! It's so nice to see you. I have been dying to meet you since Harry told us about you." She said as she realsed me. Then she studied me from head to toe.

"You look exactly like Harry described you. Just the same." She added.

I looked at her. She was the same Hermione as rowling had described but just a little bit taller. She was wearing a light blue frok that touched her knees and had laces all around it. She was looking manificient.

"Wow Herminoe you look superb!" I complimented her.

"But you dont look at all fit to go to a ball like this." She said. "I need to..."

"Hang on!" I interrupted. "There's a ball here? Harry said it was just a party."

"Oh he must have forgotten to tell you. This is a ball party. Everyone is waiting for you Anna. We dont have much time so now dont ask questions and come with me." Hermione replied impatiently.

I nooded and followed her. I am going to kill Harry for this. He never told me that theres not just any party but there is a ball. The thought of a grand party was so terrifying and now I had to attend a ball and not just any ball, a ball to celebrate my 'homecoming' as Harry calls it.

Hermione led me into Aberforth's room. It was a circular room with a circular bed in the center. On one wall there was a big mirror and a tabel in front of it. The whole of the other wall was dedicated to rows and rows of books.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Hermione said as she dissaperead out of the room. Moments later she returned back with a box in her hand. She opened it and took out a dress out form it.

"This is your dress for today." She said.

I looked at the dress in her hands. It was a long black dress with sparkels at the edge. It was an off-shoulder dress and was really magnificent. I loved it. But there was only one problem with the dress; it was too big for me. There was no way I was going to fit in it. Maybe Harry thinks I am too fat, I thought.

"Ok now. I know that this is big for you but dont worry you just get it on and I'll magically make it fit you." Hermione said as she offered the dress to me.

"You can actully do that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "That's the good thing about magic, if you want something and if that doesnt fit you then you can always alter it magically to fit you. That way you get whatever you want."

"That's cool." I said as I took the dress from her and made my way towars the bathroom shaking my head. There is a lot more to magic then I thought. I have a lot to learn, I thought.

Once I slipped the dress on me had to hold it otherwise it would simply fall off. I came out to find Hermione waiting for me. She chuckeld at me and took her wand out. Then she said something that I couldnt figure out and suddenly my dress became alive. It started to shirnk until it totally fitted me, now the dress fitted me so perefectly that it showed each and evey curve of my body.

"Wow Anna! You are looking absoultely gorgeous." Hermoine complimented.

I blushed and nooded my thanks.

"Come on now we dont have much time. I have to get you ready. Now its time for some make-up" she said as she led me to the table in front of the mirror and sat me on the chair. Then she started with my hair. She pulled my long hair in a stylish bun with strands of hair coming on my face. Then she started on my make-up. Fifteen minutes later I was ready and all set to go. Just as we were leaving another thought came to my mind.

"Wait Hermione. How am I going to go to the ball in these shoes?" i asked as I pointed towards my Nike shoes.

"Dont worry Anna, I have got a pair of saletos ready for you." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I nodded and took my new shoes from her. They fit me perfectly. At last I was ready to go.

I followed Hermione out of the house and towards Hogwarts, towards Dumbeldore, towards my real world.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I wasnt really paying attention as to where I was going. I just kept following behind hermione. She led me to the main entrance of Hogwarts. Suddenly he stopped and I looked up. There stood Hogwatrs. It was magnificient. It was so superb. Again, it looked exactly like that in the movie and as Rowling had described in her book. It was glowing in the dark, so ancient yet so welcoming that I couldnt wait to go inside.

I was so busy marvelling Hogwarts that I didnt notice Hermione leave and Harry coming back. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist. Then Harry wishpered into my ear, "You are looking absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed. He wrapped me closer to his body and I looked up.

"Hogwarts is looking beautiful, isnt it?" I asked him.

"Not more than you." He said as he released me and took my hand in his. "Let's go, Anna. Dumbeldore is waiting for you."

"He's waiting for me?" I asked, shocked.

Harry nodded and then started walking, tugging me along the way. He led me in through the great ground doors and up the garden to the vast entrance doors. As I neared the doors, I could see someone waiting there. Then it clicked, it was Dumbeldore. The more we neared the more clearly I could see him. He was wearing midnight blue coloured robes with small silver stars along the border. His long white beard also shimmered along with the silver stars.

Finally we reached him. He opened his arms wide welcoming me, a look of great happiness upon his face. Forgetting all my nervousness, I hugged him. In that short time, that I was hugging him I felt as if I was in the safest corner of the world where no one could even touch me. I gasped as he released me. It was the same feeling I used to have when I used to hug my grandfather. I looked up in his eyes and he looked down into mine.

"It's been a long time since I got that feeling." He siad. "I think it's same for you too."

I nooded. Finally it really felt to me as if I had got my grandfather back. I smiled. Going through all the stuff to meet him was worth it. Then Dumbeldre looked at Harry and said hi and Harry replied back. Then he nooded to him and wth that Harry went away. Then dumbeldore pulled out a small case from inside his robe and opened it.

"This is for you." He said. "My beautiful grandaughter."

I looked up. Had he just called me his 'grandaughter'? Wow! That was awesome. I looked at the box. Inside was a gold chain with a single round diamond hanging in the middle as the charm. It was simply superb. He took out the chain and slipped it around my neck.

"Thanks so much, dumb-erm-grandpa"I said. If he has already accepted me as his grandaughter then I could at least him call him grandpa.

I looked up in his eyes once agin to see his reaction. I was shocked to find tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and then placed a hand on my shoulder and mentioned me to follow him. I followed him and he took me for a walk.

"Anna, I know that you are new to this world and it will take a little time for you to adjust in this world but I am sure that you will fit nicley here. When you turned 11 and I came to take you, your parents refused and thus I had no option left but to stop your magic for the time being. But now that you are back your magic will come back too. It may take a little while for you to learn eveything but with time you will be perfect." He explained while we made our way towards the castle.

"But how will I learn everything? I mean there's a lot to learn here and don't know anything. I dont wanna make a complete fool of myself in front of anybody." I burtled out. I had been worrying a lot about how to behave and how to react and now everything was coming out in front of him.

I didnt want to ambarass him in front of everyone because of my behaviour. I wanted him to be proud of me not ashamed of me but in this world I knew nothing. Not even the most common information that even a new born might have. I had no idea how i was going to react in front of all those people who were waiting for me in the great hall. What if someone asked me something and I can't answer? What if i just tripped while waking? Eveyone would laugh at me. I would make a complete fool of yself as well as of Dumbeldore.

As if he understood all that was going in my mind, he placed his hand across my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Anna. Eveything will be alright. Just remember that you are not here to impress anybody but you are here to experience this magical world. It doesnt matter what eveyone thinks of you but it sure does matter what you think of yourself. So just do what your heart says." He said.

I felt relaxed. He was right. I shouldn't worry about anyone. I want to be me. Just the way I am. I looked at him and nooded and he smiled again.

Finally we reached the steps that led to huge oak doors. Dumbeldoore raised his hands and the doors opened. Next we reached the entrance hall. It was so big that you could easily fit a whole house into stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to make out. There was a magnificient marbel staircase that led to the upper floors. To the right was the great hall. Again, its doors were closed but this time Dumbeldore didn't raise his hands to open them. We simply came to a stop in front of the door and I could hear chatter coming form behind the doors. Dumbeldore looked at me his eyebrows raised. I simply nooded too curious to know what stood behind the doors to greet me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The moment I, nooded and the next moment, the doors opened magically. The sight that stood before me was bewitching. The great hall was magnificient.

The hall was decorated in a theme of blue colour. There was a stage at the right corner where a band was playing and a dance platform in the centre. On the left side of the hall, a long tablle was setup, which was covered form top to bottom in various dishes. The walls were draped with blue curtains and there were blue and white ballons all over the floor.

As we entered, everyone went quite, I could feel each and eveyones eyes on me. I stopped dead at the sight of so many people. Dumbeldore tugged me lightly and I followed him, keeping my eyes down. When we reached the center of the hall, Dumbeldore stooped and then turned around to face everyone. I too followed his actions.

"Ladies and Gentelmen." He said. "First of all, I welcome you all to Hogwarts. And now the moment has come, everyone, this is my granddaughter, Ginny Dumbeldore." He finished as he motioned to me and I just nodded.

The halll erupted into a defening roar as everyone clapped and cherred. The band started playing and soon everyone was talking again. I followed Dumbeldore to one side of the hall where all the Hogwarts teachers were waiting. He intorduced me to each one of them. Then Harry came and stood beside me and then wishpered into my ear.

"It will be really tiring. You have to meet a lot of people now."

I sighed. I really hate meeting so many people but today I wanted to do this just for Dumbeldore. I met many people. Some important people like Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Mr. Lovegood, Elphais Doge and may whose name I didn't even knew. Then were some friends like Neville Longbottom, Seamus, Angelian, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and many more. I met so many but still Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were missing. At last, after shaking hands with Michael corner I turned towards Harry.

"Where are all the Weasleys? I am dying to meet them." I told him and he smiled.

"Ya I know you are. And its not only you whose dying to meet them, Fred and George are very excited to meet you too." He said with a short laugh.

"But where are they?" I asked him impatienlty.

"I think I saw them going towards the grounds. Lets go." He said and started making his way towards the door. I quietly followed him. We walked out into the entrance hall and out into the grounds. Then he took me around towards the left side where some steps were there leading into the castle. I could see a bunch ofpeople sitting on the steps. From a distance, I could see the gleaming red hair of the people sitting on the steps. I immediately knew that they were the Weasleys.

As we neared them I heared them laughing. At last, we reached them and everyone looked at us. On the top most steps, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. Mr. Weasley was wearing marron robes, which were pale from washing, and Mrs. Weasley was looking extremly beautiful in baby pink robes. Then Ron and hermione were sitting. Ron was again wearing marron coloured robes but they had shine in them unlike Mr. Weasley's. On the bottom most steps, Fred and George were sitting. Even while sitting they looked so tall, I wondered what they would look like on standing. Both of them were wearing identical black shining robes. It was totally impossible to tell who was Fred and who was George. Then I found that the one to the left had his ear missing and then I knew that it must be George.

"Ginny dear! It's so nice to see you." Mrs Weasley said as she pulled me into a hug. "You are looking extremely beautiful."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." I said as she released me. Then Mr. Weasley came forward and shook hands with me.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Weasley." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ginny." He said. Then I waved a high to Hermione and turned towards Ron.

"Hey Ron! I have been dying to meet you!" I said and his face broke into a big smile.

"I have dying to meet you too, Ginny. Welcome to the magical world and to Hogwarts." He said.

Then Fred and George came forward. They both were so tall I had to look up to see thier faces properly. They were even more taller than Ned was but they were giant like him. They were skinny and looked extremeley handsome in thier shining clothes. Both of them studied me at the same time with the same looks on each of thier faces.

"Hey Ginny!"

"Nice to meet you."

"You are looking fabulus."

"Yeah! Just superb."

"Exactly like Harry described you."

"Yeah, bit by bit just the same."

Oh, man! They said everything one after the other in perfect unision. Just tlike they had it all memorised and practised earlier. I was still stunned at they way they said everything when inturrepterd.

"So Ginny, you like Hogwarts?"

He said it all so suddenly that I didnt realise that he was talking to me because I was still peroccupied with starring at Fred and George and because he used the name 'Ginny' and I still hadnt got the hang of the fact that here my name was Ginny.

"hey! I am talking to you. What are you thinking?" he said again, a little bit louder than before.

"oh! I am realy sorry , i was just looking at Fred and George and I am still not so well accquitted with the name 'Ginny'." I told him feeling very ambarrsed.

"its ok dear. It happnes. Whats your name at home?" asked me gently.

"Anna." Harry and me said at the same time. I blushed.

"ohhh. So now you say things togeather, huh." Fred said.

"of they will, Fred. I bet you that Harry's tree must be glowing right now. Ain't it Harry?" George asked him.

Harry glared at him and shook his head warning them and they immediatley went silent.

"What tree?" I asked them but none of them replied. I looked at Harry and he too gave me a never-mind look. However, I wasn't going to give up.

"Since when did you guys listen to what Harry said? I never knew that he had that much power over you." I said to Fred and George. For a second I thought I had them but then interrupted again.

"Everyone lets go back into the hall and join everybody for a dance." He said with a final-decision tone and eveybody turned to follow him inside the castle.

Once we were inside Fred, George, Harry and me went and stood at one side while Ron, Hermione, and went to the dance floor. Harry looked at me and motioned towards the dance floor. I turned to look at the people dancing with thier partners. I am a good dancer and I had been practising ball dance for the whole previous week beacuse that was the theme of the welcome dance but then my dance problem came into my mind. Suddenly I rememberd how horrible I had been dancing from the past 3 days. I remembered how my nervousness used to come out only during dance and I had wondered why it came out only during dance.

Then it hit me. This was the reason. I was not able to dance because i had to dance in this ball! In front of so many people, I had to dance. Audience wasn't that a major problem. Dancing with Harry was the problem. I didnt knew how it would feel like dancing with Harry. That is why my nervousness had come out during dance practises. Though I didnt knew that there was ball here and that I'll have to dance but somehow it was a kind of intution and I had stupidly ignored it.

Again, my nervousness came back. What if I performed that bad in fornt of everyobdy? Let the people go to hell. What will Harry think of me when he sees me performing this bad? What will he think? All mY anxiety and nervousness came back to me and I didnt want to dance at all. Then I thought again. Maybe I was over nervous. Maybe I should give it a chance. Wasn't bad dance supposed be just an intution of the coming dance? So maybe this meant that I will perform really good today. I gathered courage and looked at Harry who was looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I nooded to him and his face broke into a smile. I blushed.

He took my hand in his and we made our way too the dance floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We made our way towards the center of the stage and then the song started. I had never heard the song before but the melody was awesome. Harry took my hand in his and placed his hand around my waist. I blushed. I had always wanted to dance with Harry but now that the moment had come, I was nervous. I dont know how I was even standing there at all. I was so nervous and scared that I expect to faint at any moment. However, something about the look in Harry's eyes made me feel stronger. I wanted to be with him, always.

We started dancing. It wasnt exactly what you call dancing, we just moved a little here and there. All the time Harry was looking into my eyes and I was doing the same thing. I dont know why but I felt like looking into his eyes forever. I just did'nt want to look away.

I sighed. How much I liked the new life of mine. I wanted to be here forever, with Dumbeldore and Harry. Nevertheless, I knew that it was'nt possible. Only in a few hours, I'll have to return to my home. I sighed again. But I will not waste a minute of my time here, I thought. I won't get such time again so I will enjoy myself to the fullest and remember each and every moment of this night. I smiled and looked again into Harry's eyes.

I dont know for how long I was looking into his eyes. His eyes were also looking into mine only and for a minute, I forgot everything. I didnt even knew that the song had ended and everyone has stopped dancing. Even Harry did'nt realise this. He too was too busy in staring in my eyes. Then he started inching closer and closer. He pulled me towards himself and stared into my eyes. His face was just an inch from my face. Then it happened.

Just in a second, his lips were on mine and before I colud even realise that he was actully kissing me, I found myself kissing him back. He brought me more close to himself, wrapping his arms around me. My hands went up in his hair and I was so close to him that I could almost hear his heartbeat, which was beating like anything.

Kissing him was the best experience of my life. He is the most wonderful kisser in the world. I had never felt anything more enjoyable or pleasurable. It was simply awesome. There are just no words to describe how awesome it was. His lips were pressed angainst mine with so much force that I felt that he would just melt into me at any moment.

Then someone hooted. The whole crowd broke into applause. We broke apart. I had completely forgotton that we were in the great hall amid so many people. I blushed and wanted to go but Harry held me firmly at his side. I looked up at him. He was smiling like anything. But I colud see that he had a little bit of ambarresment on his face. I smiled and looked at the crowd. Everyone was beaming like anything. Looking at so many happy faces I couldn't find the one I was actully looking for, Dumedore's face. I tried to find him but I couldn't see him anywhere. I did'nt know where he was but I wanted to talk to him. I didn't know what was his opinion on Harry and me.

I knew that he knew that Harry liked me because he had already told Dumbeldore. But what did he think? I wanted to know that. But I could not find him anywhere, not at least form where I looked. Anyway, I thought I'll talk to him later. By now everybody's exictment had died out and soon I had no on starring at me any longer. Then Harry took my hand and asked me to go with him. I nooded and followed him.

He led me out of the great hall and up the marbel staircase to the first floor. We got inside an empty classroom and Harry shut the dorr firmmly and then turned to look at me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Harry said. He was beaming like anything. I nooded. It really was awesome. Then again, he came closer to me and wound his arms around my waist.

"I just can't describe how wonderful it was for me." He said softly.

"Yeah it's the same for me too." I said.

Again, we both just looked at each other. I just forgot myself into his eyes. I wanted to be like that forever. Just like that. With Harry. However, my paradise was disturbed very soon. We were still looking at each other when suddenly the door opened. I turned and was shocked to see Malfoy standing there with Pansy. Seeing us there, Malfoy smirked.

"So trying to snogg your girlfriend again, Potter? I bet she is the first girl you ever kissed." He said.

"Shut up Malfoy and get lost." Harry said and then pulled me closer as if trying to protect me. "Just stay away from her."

"Ohh. Now I am scared, Potter. What will you do if I get near your girlfriend, huh? Anyway, why would I want to get near your girlfriend? Didnt you know, I don't date mudbloods." He said and spat on the ground.

Anger rose up in Harry's eyes. He was about to hit him but I held him back.

"There's no point arguing with him, Harry. And I don't want you to ruin our night over this scum." I said.

"Shut up! Filthy mudblood! How dare you call Malfoy scum?" Pansy replied angrily. " Don't fly just because you are Dumbeldore's grandaughter. You know nothing about this world or about keep your dumb mouth shut, it will be better for you."

"You..." Harry begin but at that moment Dumbeldore came. He came so suddenly it appred as if he just apperated. Lloking at him malfoy sobered up at once.

"Catch you later then." He said and he and Pansy went away.

I tuged at my hand which Harry had been holding very tightly. He looked down and then released my hand. Dumbeldore came towards me and smiled. I grinned back.

"I know that you are really enjoying the night,Ginny but now its time fr you to go." He said. My smile turned into a saddend expression.

"I know you dont want this to end but now must go. I will meet you soon." He said.

I nooded and huged him.

"I will miss you a lot,grndpa." I said as I huggeg him. He nooded.

"I will miss you too. Now I am going to announce your leave, you come in the great hall." He said and I nooded.

Then he turned and left. I let out a big sigh. Harry came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, Anna. You come back here soon." Hesaid. "Come on, now lets go." He took my hand in his and togeather we made our wat towards the great hall.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Once we were back in the great hall, Dumbeldore went to the middle of the stage and everybody turned to look at him. At once ther was utter silence and then Dumbeldore spoke.

"Witches and wizards, the time has come to say goodbye. I hope you all enjoyed this evening as much as I did. For me this night is forever treasured in my memory." He then turned towards me and continued. "I have waited so many years for you. And now that you are finally here, finally in this world where you rightly belong, its very special for me. At last my dream of seeing my grandaughter here, well and perfect has been fullfiled. You are a treasure to me and no matter what you do; you will always be my little darling. Thanks for making this night so memorable and speacial for me."

Everyone clapped and Dumbeldore bowed his head. I had tears in my eyes. He thoguht so much for me. I went and hugged him. He then motioned me to speak. I went weak. I had no idea what to say. I looked at him and he nooded. Looking at him made me feel confident, as he was looking sown at me very confidently. I turned towrads the crowd that had once again fallen silent for me.

"Thank you all. It has been really very special and important for me. I will never forget my first day here at Hogwarts. I had always seen this castle in my dream but thanks to Dumbeldore and Harry and to all of you people present here that today I have lived my dream. Thank you very much for coming here and boasting my moral. I will forever cherish this evening."

Everyone applauded and I bowed. Then Harry came forward, took my hand and we took leave. Once we were out of the castle, I heaved a sigh of relief. We reached the gate and I stopped. I turned to take a last look of Hogwarts. I wanted to imprint it in my memory. We stood there for almost a minute and then Harry tugedat my hand and motioned me to move forward. We came out of the gate and Harry stopped.

"Grip my hand, lets go back." He said. I sighed again. "Dont worry Anna, we'll be back soon. This is just the begining. You will make more visits to Dumbeldore and to Hogwarts."

"I hope that's soon enough." I said. "But lets hope there are no more parties next time!"

He smiled and then nooded his head waiting for my approval. I nooded and we apprated. I opened my eyes and found myself back in my room. I turned to look at Harry.

"Thanks for everything, Harry. It was really awesome." I said.

"I enjoyed it too. You must be tired. I think you should go to sleep. We'll talk tomorow." He said and I nodded. He huged me. "Good night and sleep tight."

"Good night, Harry. Bye." I said and he made his way towrads his room. I closed the door, changed into pj's and flopped down on my bed.

It had been really worth going to Hogwatrs. Meeting everyone, meeting Dumbeldore, seeing Hogsmead, seeing Hogwarts, it has been just superb. So much was going through my head I just couldnt think of sleeping. It was quarter to five here and still I wanted to be awake just so that I could keep rewinding today's events. But surprisingly I dozed off in two minutes.


End file.
